Delusi
by Rozen91
Summary: Di pohon Sakura itu, mereka bertemu. #Oh, okelah kalau begitu...eh?


Kala gerimis dan titik-titik air yang melukis bumi. Berdiam seorang gadis di dahan kokoh pohon bermahkota merah muda. Wajah tanpa aliran darah hingga kepucatan bagai mayat yang tampak. Kelopak mata yang terpejam dengan bulu mata lentik berhiaskan butiran kecil air. Rambut hitam legam menjuntai panjang bagai tirai yang menyembunyikan dahan. Haori putih dan hakama merah. Busur dan anak panah elegan yang begitu mematikan tergenggam aman di pangkuannya. Sementara ia bersandar pada batang pohon dalam lelapnya.

Kecantikan itu begitu menawan.

Sesshomaru hanya bisa menatap.

**.**

**.**

**Delusi**

Rozen91

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Warning : Tak adanya konsistensi mengenai tubuh Kikyou, tapi di sini saya agak miripin dengan sifat tubuh manusia. Lambat laun characters jadi OOC. Mungkin. u,u"

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kala permata hitam legam itu bertemu dengan kuning emas beku yang melelehkan hati. Shinidamachuu terbang melingkar-lingkar di sekitar sang gadis. Ia yang melihat ke bawah dari duduk nyamanya di dahan pohon dan seorang lagi yang melihat ke atas dengan tatapan dingin dan kilatan kesal di kedua matanya. Dengan anggun siluman berambut perak itu meloncat dan berdiri di dahan di seberang sang gadis.

Kini, dengan keangkuhan khasnya, ia memandang sang miko.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kauinginkan, youkai?"

"Jangan menyebutku dengan seperti menyebut youkai rendahan, Miko."

Kikyou menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Setidaknya kau bukan hanyou."

Sesshomaru nyaris menggeram.

"Apa kau sedang membandingkan Sesshomaru ini dengan hanyou-idiot-anak-kedua-ayahku itu,

Miko?"

"Apa maumu, Sesshomaru?"

"...Bukan urusanmu."

Sesshomaru meloncat pergi.

Kikyou menatap sosoknya heran.

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari berlalu semenjak kunjungan terakhir sang Taiyoukai. Roh-roh yang dikumpulkan Shinidamachuu perlahan-lahan menyembuhkan tenaganya. Sayangnya, ia masih belum bisa beranjak dari dahannya. Rohnya masih belum cukup.

Kemudian, di siang hari yang berawan, seorang gadis kecil menatapnya dari bawah dengan keceriaan di wajahnya dan bunga lonceng ungu di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

"Kikyou-sama!"

"Kau...Rin?"

"Apa yang Kikyou-sama lakukan di situ?"

"Beristirahat, dan kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kau datang sendirian?"

"Rin datang bersama Jaken-sama!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?"

"Nee, Rin sering lihat Sesshomaru-sama pergi ke arah sini setiap hari!"

Kedua permata hitam melebar.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari aura siluman itu di sekitarnya?

**.**

**.**

Angin malam berhembus kencang dan sang Miko kembali tertidur tenang di dahannya seolah tak merasakan dinginnya malam berudara lembab itu.

Tiba-tiba, sosok berambut perak panjang yang berkibar oleh angin berada di sampingnya. Mokomoko-sama pelan-pelan melingkari tubuhnya sementara sosok itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya. Tanpa suara dan dengan gerakan halus berpindah tempat di samping batang pohon tempat si gadis tadi. Kemudian ia bersandar dengan sang miko dalam dekapannya dan mokomoko-sama yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Di alam mimpi, sang gadis merasa keadaannya menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Dan kenapa di mimpinya bisa ada Sesshomaru?

**.**

**.**

"**Kikyou..."**

Nama yang tak pernah ia ucapkan saat si pemilik berbicara dengannya.

Saat pagi datang, ia pergi dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

Sesshomaru tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya ia bisa tertarik—bahkan berani menyentuh makhluk yang disebut 'boneka' itu. Bau tanah yang menandakan bahwa dirinya bukan manusia (lagi), jelas menguar dari tubuhnya yang rapuh itu; tubuh yang jika sekali ditebas, bisa robek tingkat parah. Berawal dengan pertemuan pertama yang tak menyenangkan dan tidak membuat mereka bertambah akrab—bukan itu yang diinginkan Sesshomaru, tentunya. Dia terlalu angkuh untuk itu, apalagi perempuan itu pernah punya hubungan dengan adik-hanyou-nya-yang-bodoh-dan-barbar. Itu sama saja mencoreng namanya dan harga dirinya. Akan tetapi, ia tak mampu menemukan jawaban jika ditanya untuk apa, setiap hari, ia memerhatikan dan diam-diam menyentuh perempuan itu.

Ini bukan gaya Sesshomaru untuk kebingungan karena satu perempuan, terlebih seorang miko.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, miko! ?" desisnya geram.

Nafasnya yang panas menggelitik daun telinga gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan bersandar di batang pohon.

Mokomoko-sama kembali melingkari tubuh sang miko.

Sedang, sang taiyoukai menatap wajah cantiknya dengan tatapan tajam.

Entah apa maunya.

**.**

**.**

Kikyou mulai merasa tak nyaman semenjak kedatangan Rin dan rahasia besar—jika Sesshomaru tahu, maka itu rahasia besar— yang dibeberkan padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak bisa merasakan aura siluman jika taiyoukai itu memang sering berjalan ke arah pohonnya, atau sekitarnya?

Terlebih ini tentang Sesshomaru, taiyoukai sombong yang bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menutupi aura silumannya—seolah menantang siapa pun untuk menghampirinya.

Setiap malam, demi mengurangi pemakaian tenaga sia-sia, dia memilih tidur dan beristirahat hingga Shinidamachuu membawa roh-roh untuknya. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sesshomaru, ia mulai bisa merasakan hal-hal yang tak ia rasakan malam sebelumnya saat ia tengah tertidur.

Awalnya ia hanya merasakan sepasang mata menatapnya, namun ia tak yakin karena perasaan itu begitu samar, hingga ia tanpa sadar mengabaikannya. Kemudian, sesuatu terkadang menyentuh wajah dan menyapu garis pipinya atau terkadang menggenggam tangannya—seolah saling membandingkan satu dengan yang lain. Ia tak terbangun, tak bisa. Karena, ia merasakan hal yang sama di dalam mimpi. Hingga tak yakin hal itu nyata atau hanya mimpi.

Kikyou tak bisa memutuskan.

Ini terlalu memalukan untuk diakui, tapi ia menyukai saat Sesshomaru muncul di dalam mimpinya dan melakukan hal yang terasa nyata itu.

**.**

**.**

"Uh-Huwaa!"

Gadis itu terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya dengan pekikan kaget.

Nafasnya tak beraturan.

Jantungnya berdetak keras.

Perlahan, ia menyentuh bibirnya.

Masih ada rasa hangat di situ.

**.**

**.**

Entah sang miko harus bersikap bagaimana jika ia kembali bertemu taiyoukai yang membuatnya menjadi lebih senang bermimpi itu.

Sayangnya ia tak menyadari, sang taiyoukai lebih bingung lagi menghadapi kenyataan jika sang miko mengetahui kebenarannya.

Apalagi semalam ia kedapatan oleh bawahan setianya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rin dan Jaken? ;

**_Tamat_**

Ngegantung? Sengaja, kok. Supaya readers-san sesekali berdelusi,, #eeeh?

Karena itulah endingnya saya gantungin kayak gitu, yaah supaya cocok dengan judulnya, ya toh? #cocok apanya coba?

Yoshha! Silahkan berdelusi, minna! #dihajar massa


End file.
